


Punishment

by Abyssia



Series: The Quartet [1]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/F, M/M, Multi, Other, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2018-11-15 12:42:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11231229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyssia/pseuds/Abyssia
Summary: One night, Aiolia drunkenly falls back on one of his current flings. The only problem is that he's currently dating someone else. Sure that Marin will want to punish him or even dump him Aiolia is prepared for whatever is to come.Or at least, that is what he first thought.





	1. Guilt

When Aiolia awoke, there was nothing but darkness pressing in on him. Slowly, he started to become aware of sensations. Bed covers beneath him, everything felt against his skin. He was mostly naked, just a pair of boxers, certainly unable to conceal the mounting heat. As he tried to move, he found that his hands were bound behind his back, a series of pillows propping him up against the headboard. But that wasn’t the only thing restraining him. He felt a warm body up against his chest, arms around his chest.

He then heard the stranger exhale, air whispering through familiar vocal chords, silence shaped by her voice.

“Marin, is that you?” He asked despite his certainty.

“I’ll admit that wasn’t the first thing I expected you to say.” She shifted against him, her breath being felt against his face and neck.

“What is going on?” he then asked, trembling as Marin’s hands wandered up along his chest.

“You insisted that I punish you somehow,” Marin said, running her hand along his cheek. “And I’m not about to break up with you, Aiolia. That is the farthest thing from my mind.”

“But Marin I--” Aiolia’s protests were silenced by her lips on his, her kiss full of an unfamiliar heat and thirst.

“For the last time, you didn’t cheat on me. I’m not even mad,” she whispered before biting his lower lip.

“But I--” Marin placed her hands on either side of Aiolia’s face, keeping his head still.

“All you did was kiss Milo. It’s not like you’ve been hiding some secret affair from me.”

Aiolia grimaced, his body tensing under the bonds he was starting to become more and more aware of. “Marin…”

“I can’t blame you for falling back on such a handsome ex-boyfriend.”

“You shouldn’t excuse my actions. It was shameful of me to have such weakness.”

Suddenly, another sound came from Aiolia’s left, the sound of a man sighing. Even without hearing his voice, Aiolia knew who it was. “M-milo? What are you doing here?” Before Aiolia knew it, Milo’s hands were on him. Aiolia had to suppress a shuddering yelp, despite the thrill of Milo’s surprisingly smooth hands.

“Why so meek?" Milo purred against Aiolia's ear. "You never used to hold back with me.”

Aiolia struggled to reply. “But, Marin is here!”

“And that changes, what exactly?” Milo asked.

Marin laughed. “Please, don’t hold back on my account.” She then reached around Aiolia's torso to his wrists, starting to untie his bonds.

Just as she pulled away, Milo swooped in for a kiss, taking Aiolia’s lips before he could protest. Despite his hesitation, Aiolia’s hands went immediately to Milo’s tanned skin, fingers combing through the endless golden curls. Even without his sight, Aiolia was more than familiar enough with Milo’s fine form. With the memory of their recent, ill-advised kiss still on his tongue, the two of them were easily able to fall into old patterns.

Marin stared, transfixed, seeing how eagerly Aiolia responded, in a way that was completely unfamiliar to her. Aiolia’s lips were incessant, hungry and unwavering. There was not a hint of hesitation, only desire. Of course, she herself had glimpsed from him such passion; had seen it glimmering behind his eyes and his careful smile. But Marin was to him something soft, something that had to be protected. Being treated like glass might be disheartening, but she was able to bear it because she knew that it came from a place of love. Aiolia only ever wanted to avoid hurting her. But even so, his gentleness left something to be desired.

But with Milo, Aiolia didn’t back down. Whenever Milo pushed, Aiolia pushed back. The muscles in Aiolia’s forearms tensed, keeping Milo at bay. Their bodies moved together flawlessly in a push-and-pull, each fighting for dominance over the other.

Eventually, Aiolia pulled himself away, clearly reluctant. “Wait, Milo--”

Milo gave a disappointed pout, placing his thumb on Aiolia’s chin. “What a shame, and we thought that the blindfold would help you. Would you rather have a look at how Marin is reacting?” Milo asked, his hand moving to the knot on Aiolia’s blindfold. Aiolia sucked in a sharp breath, biting down on his lip. Without any pause, he nodded, clearly bracing for some kind of harsh rebuke.

But when the dark cloth fell away, he could hardly understand what he saw. Milo was there, as Aiolia already knew, his limbs still entangled with Aiolia’s. But just beyond them to the right was where Marin sat. She was kneeling, dressed in nothing but a tight black tank top and underwear. Marin’s eyes were fixed on him, but he saw not a hint of anger in her expression. Her cheeks were deeply flushed, mouth hanging slightly open. She had one arm across her chest, groping at her her breasts, the other was in her panties crammed between her legs.

Aiolia swallowed, any words on his tongue quickly being snatched away. The sight of Marin so filled with yearning was enough to spark a hidden flame within him. He wanted her, he wanted all of her. He bit down the sudden urge, clamping his arm down on Milo’s firm forearm where it rested.

Milo’s eyebrows creased, his eyes combing over Aiolia’s expression. Seeing his friend like that, everything became clear. Milo’s hands ran soothingly up Aiolia’s back, resting in his hair. “Listen, if you don’t want to do this, we completely understand.”

“But--” As Aiolia tried to protest, Milo placed a finger over the other’s lips, silencing Aiolia with his icy blue gaze.

“But only if you truly want to stop. Not because you think that you should, or that you think Marin will disapprove, because, look.” Milo gestured to the still-trembling Marin, who was clearly on the brink of losing herself. “Marin, I think he needs to hear you say it yourself.”

Marin closed her eyes for a moment, sucking in a deep breath. “I want to see you fuck Milo in a way that I know you will never fuck me.”

Milo let out a short chuckle. “Straight to the point this one, I like it.”

Aiolia, however, sputtered, completely agape at her forwardness. “But—Marin!”

Marin scoffed, dragging her hand out of her underwear and cleaning it on the blanket as she crawled towards him. “Look, Aiolia.” Marin climbed up onto Aiolia’s waist to straddle him, pushing Milo out of the way. “I know that you love me, and that you care about me, and that you would never do anything to hurt me, that’s why I want to do this.” Aiolia continued to gaze up at her in confusion. “You love me so much, Aiolia, that you hold yourself back, and are so gentle with me that it’s frustrating.” She placed a hand affectionately on his cheek. “I’m not going to force you to be rough with me because I know that would break you. So instead, I’m asking you to still show that side to me.”

Aiolia swallowed. That side of him, the darker, animalistic side that yearned for carnal pleasure without any care for consequences or obstacles- there was nothing that he wanted more than to erase that part of him completely. And yet here Marin was, asking to see it in a display of infidelity. “I still don’t understand, how could you possibly derive pleasure from seeing me be unfaithful to you?”

Marin smiled at him. “Your body and heart will want what they want, and I know that your heart is always devoted to me. Just the fact that you are so torn is more than proof enough for me.” She slid off of him, sitting back on her haunches on the bed. “Maybe I’m getting this all wrong, but I want you to feel as free as I do. I want you to not feel ashamed of yourself anymore.”

Milo who still sat by placed one of his hands on Aiolia’s shoulder. “I’ve been trying to tell you, Aiolia. There’s nothing selfish or wrong about having these sexual desires. Just please, trust us.” Milo pulled a comforting arm around Aiolia, returning them to their previous closeness. Milo was dressed as scantily as Aiolia was, wearing nothing but a pair of boxers. Aiolia’s hot breath misted on the skin of Milo’s neck, the closer that he got, the more he knew that he wouldn’t be able to resist.

Marin caressed Aiolia’s face, kissing him one more time before pulling away. Aiolia’s hand lingered on her arm, taking a hold of her hand. “Just, stay there and watch. Don’t go anywhere.”

“Don’t worry, I wasn’t planning on it,” Marin replied, squeezing his hand comfortingly. Aiolia finally seemed to have calmed down, his attention now fully taken by Milo. Marin drew away, just enough to give them some room, but still close enough to reassure Aiolia if he needed it.

With that, Aiolia grabbed Milo again, to try and sate his growing hunger. Their lips met harshly, but not without an immense amount of sensuality also influencing their movements. Their kisses were that of old lovers, of two people who knew the other’s body even better than their own. It was nothing short of fascinating to watch, and Marin wasn’t about to miss a second of it. Milo’s undeniable beauty was, of course, a plus, but Marin’s eyes were fixed on Aiolia the whole time. She watched the muscles in his jaw tense, his neck straining as their positions began to slowly shift. Aiolia’s toned arms explored Milo’s skin with unbridled relish, his fingers digging in almost hard enough to bruise.

With a grin, Milo nipped at Aiolia’s lower lip, giving him a cheeky look. Milo took ahold of Aiolia’s shoulders and made a move to push Aiolia down. But to both Milo and Marin’s surprise, Aiolia resisted. The usually docile and compliant Aiolia shook off Milo’s grip and all but slammed Milo onto the bed. The force of the throw almost threw Marin off of the bed, but she hung on, moving to the side to try and get a better angle. Aiolia was now suspended over Milo, his breathing coming hard and heavy as he stared into the pale blue eyes. Aiolia started to wriggle his hips, trying to pry open Milo’s legs and slip between them at the same time. Understanding, Milo promptly spread his legs, allowing Aiolia’s groin to rest snugly against his own.

The two men let out identical guttural groans, unable to resist rocking their hips together immediately. With a bit of a struggle, Milo began to work off his boxers, not at all satisfied with even the most minor obstructions. Seeing that, Aiolia responded by tearing off his own boxers along with milo’s and tossing them to the side.

Their erections were slick and perfectly hard, sliding briefly against one another before Aiolia fell into a familiar position. Hiking up Milo’s legs on his hips, Aiolia slid himself effortlessly between Milo’s butt cheeks, resting his cock there in the crack. Milo visibly shuddered when Aiolia’s tip passed his entrance, and so Aiolia kept his attentions there. Completely lost in the lust of the moment, Aiolia began to thrust against Milo’s rear, holding him down and pressing Milo’s own erection between their abdomens.

Marin who had been too captivated to do anything but stare openly, finally began to move again. She crawled towards Aiolia, reaching a hand out to touch his rippling back. Aiolia’s low grunts were mixed with Milo’s, but she could still hear him clearly, even able to feel the vibrations through his back. Aiolia leaned down, muffling both their grunts in a starved kiss. Unable to resist, Marin allowed herself to float forward, wrapping her arms around Aiolia’s chest and pressing herself into his back. She made sure not to restrict him, even encouraging his thrusting. Marin settled herself over one of Aiolia’s thick thighs, grinding her wet folds and protruding clit against the hard muscle.

Getting herself more than a bit riled up, Marin let out a high, somewhat shrill moan, being incredibly aroused by the abandon with which Aiolia ravished his partner. But as soon as she did so, Aiolia stopped suddenly, his body instead beginning to tremble. He didn’t say anything, he simply tried to dislodge himself from Milo, finding it difficult with Marin attached to him. Sensing his distress, Marin backed off, allowing him to roll away. Aiolia flopped back onto the bed, one hand covering his face, the other, trying futilely to cover his erection.

Marin looked at him sadly, seeing how Aiolia’s emotions tore through his body, quickly expelling the feral adrenaline and lust that had filled him. Milo propped himself up, a similar expression of concern on his face.

“Aiolia,” Marin said. “We’re not done with you yet.”

“What more could you possibly want from me?” Aiolia said in a strangely defeated tone.

“You still want to be ‘punished’, right?” Marin said, giving a meaningful nod to Milo.

Aiolia pulled his arm away from his face, tears pricking at his eyes. “If I didn’t deserve it before, I certainly deserve it now.”

Marin let out a small frustrated sigh. “It seems there will be no use getting through to you, my dear.” Marin sat up straight, pulling her tank top off over her head. Aiolia couldn’t help but stare, his eyes locked on her modest but shapely breasts. She began to touch her breasts, massaging them gently as she let out a slightly exaggerated moan. This was enough to distract Aiolia as Milo left the bed to make some preparations.

When Milo returned, he grabbed Aiolia’s legs and dragged him so that his ass was hanging just over the bed. This finally got Aiolia’s attention, causing him to give Milo a questioning look. Milo knelt at the foot of the bed, lubing and putting a condom over his own cock out of Aiolia’s view. After which, he prepare Aiolia’s erection similarly, stretching the latex over it and covering it generously in lube.

Aiolia looked nothing short of confused but was then quickly distracted again by Marin when she began to move. She leaned back, making a show of slipping off her panties and tossing them to the floor. Aiolia’s head fell to the side, his mouth hanging open as he looked at her. Then, Marin began to languidly touch herself, in alarming synchronization with Milo’s fingers against Aiolia’s asshole. Aiolia’s eyes squeezed shut for a moment as he felt one of Milo’s slender fingers slip inside. Aiolia had completely given up on trying to decipher what they were planning and instead decided to just enjoy what he could.

Marin fingered herself, starting to loosen up her entrance, as well as rubbing circles around her clit.  She let out a soft moan, reaching her hand towards Milo impatiently. Milo quickly handed her one of the items he had retrieved. Marin took a hold of it, a moderately sized dildo. One of this size would be nothing for most women, but Marin’s Asian ancestry made her less lucky in areas of size in her own right.

Having worked herself with her fingers as much as she could, Marin then slathered her cum over the toy, tentatively placing it at her entrance. She locked eyes with Aiolia, pressing it slowly inside herself, just as Milo began to penetrate Aiolia with two fingers.

Marin grimaced at the toy squeezed past her hymen, her walls already feeling stretched to their limit. But she persisted, thrusting against it until her walls relaxed and the toy fit comfortably within her. Feeling satisfied, Marin removed it, letting it slide from her folds and leaving it behind on the sheets. Within moments she had eagerly mounted Aiolia, and understand began to fill his face.

“Marin, you can’t be thinking--”

“Yes, I am. We’ve been together for years, and yes I’ve never had to privilege of having you inside me.”

Aiolia frowned. “That’s because when we tried I--”

“Yes, you hurt me, but it was an accident, neither of us knew what we were doing.” As she spoke, Marin had begun to rock her ass against Aiolia’s cock, Milo getting into position behind them. “But now Aiolia, I can’t wait any longer. Don’t you think that I deserve to get what I want after you’ve put me through so much?”

Aiolia’s face faltered, but he nodded in agreement.

Marin’s face split into a wide grin, and she pushed herself up, sliding his cock along her crack and then nestling the head at her opening. Aiolia closed his eyes, feeling Milo’s own tip begin to push into his waiting entrance, the pleasure distracting him for a mere moment.

But right after, Aiolia heard a grunt of pain come from Marin, her body stopping suddenly. He opened his eyes, gaping at the look of pain wracking her face. Her hymen, while considerably loosened, was still proving a problem. It was no fault of either of theirs, simply a mismatch of their bodies. But Marin was still determined, willing to endure pain to get what she wanted.

Seeing Aiolia’s distress, Without hesitation, Milo pulled his arms around Marin, grabbing her pubis to try and keep her vagina wide and open. But with his other hand, Milo cupped Marin’s breasts, squeezing them and lifting them in an effort to distract Aiolia further.

After a few more moments of tense rocking on the tip of Aiolia’s penis, Marin was finally able to get him past the hard part, her vaginal walls taking him in greedily as she slid down to engulf his shaft within her. Aiolia and Marin let out simultaneous moans, their physical connection finally becoming complete.

Aiolia desperately tried to meet Marin’s eyes, her expression already becoming a bit unhinged.

“Oh my god…Aiolia…” Marin all but groaned. “You’re so—you feel so _good_.”

Aiolia winced as she jerked her hips against him, the divine softness of her interior stroking him for a brief moment. Aiolia almost lost himself from that alone, but clung desperately to his reason, reaching a hand towards his lover. “Marin, I--” his words were cut off when Milo sheathed himself fully within Aiolia, the combined pleasure from his two companions overpowering him completely.

Aiolia’s head flopped back, his hips completely immobilized. With the weight of Marin’s body and Milo’s powerful thrusts, he was completely at their mercy. Milo’s hands started to wander over Marin’s body again, but only with a strict purpose. Milo’s eyes were locked with Aiolia’s as he slid his fingers along Marin’s clit, making sure that she felt as much pleasure as possible.

Marin’s breasts bounced alluringly with her every movement, her strokes in perfect timing with Milo’s. Her expression had passed unhinged and was on the way towards becoming deranged as she continued to take Aiolia’s cock in and out of her seeping cavern, clearly unable to get enough.

Marin then leaned forward, placing her hands on Aiolia’s chest to brace herself. She pinched Aiolia’s nipples, massaging his chest as her wild thrusts still somehow increased in pace. Milo at that point gave up on trying to hold on to her, and so returned his hands to grip Aiolia’s legs, leaning in with a series of long and deep strokes. Milo himself wasn’t going to be able to hold on much longer. What with Aiolia’s unbelievably alluring expression, the tightness, and pressure; he was going to lose it sooner or later, but he wasn’t going to go with without Aiolia close behind.

“Aiolia,” she gasped. “Let go. Cum for us,” she said, fighting to meet his eyes. “Cum inside me.”

“Ahh- Marin I--”

“Please,” Marin begged, leaning her face as close to his as possible. Aiolia’s face scrunched up, his release not far away. Marin took one of his hands while Milo reached for his other. The three of them beyond words altogether, one simple desire lingering in their bones.

Aiolia finally came at long last, his chest and back arching when his hips couldn’t move. Marin let out a delighted squeal as she felt his hot cum flood out inside her, her head lurching back into Milo’s chest. Milo then let himself go, launching a few final thrusts inside Aiolia until his seed was spilled.

Aiolia was still at a complete loss for words, his eyes darting between Marin and Milo as they started to remove themselves from Aiolia’s body. Marin’s legs had lost a lot of their strength, and so found it difficult to fully pull herself off. That and the fact that she was somewhat reluctant to lose the intimacy she had finally attained with Aiolia.

“Would you like a little help?” Milo asked with a grin, grabbing Marin under the arms and lifting her up and off of Aiolia.

The three of them collapsed onto the bed, breathing heavily. The two men needing time to recover, while Marin was still engulfed in fire. Milo and Marin situated themselves on either side of Aiolia. Marin lay on her side, leaning her head against his left shoulder. She watched intently as his chest rose and fell, slowing down with each breath. Milo, on his other side, busied himself with combing Aiolia’s sweat-soaked chestnut curls away from his face, still flushed, his eyes closed.

Milo let his hand fall away, relaxing back into the covers to try and regain a little bit of his strength. Marin however, had no choice but to wait, sneaking a hand between her legs curiously as she did so. Her clit was hard and swollen, prominent and almost feeling hungry. Her vulva and inner walls too were incredibly engorged, aching for the stimulation that was now absent. Even as she tried to remain silent, Marin still let out a small noise, this seemingly enough to jerk Aiolia from his daze.

His eyes opened slowly, his face shifting for a few moments. “Wait,” he said, rolling onto his side to face Marin.  “You…didn’t cum.” There was no question, it was his solid observation.

Marin paused just a moment too long before replying. “Don’t be ridiculous Aiolia--”

He took a hold of her arm, his look full of determination. “Marin, I know you. I know your voice and everything about you. Please don’t lie to me.”

Milo pulled his arms around Aiolia’s chest, in comfort, not restraint. “Don’t worry yourself, Aiolia, you’re exhausted.”

Aiolia squirmed uselessly against Milo’s arms, reaching for Marin. “No, I can’t…”

“Yes, you can, just for a few more moments. You can hardly form words, what makes you think that your tongue will be able to handle anything else?”

That seemed to convince Aiolia, and he ceased his resistance, letting himself fall back onto the bed in defeat.

While Aiolia rested, Marin and Milo got up to clean themselves off, collecting clothes. Milo pulled on a fresh pair of boxers, doing the same for Aiolia while Marin grabbed some clothes for herself.

When they were done, Marin flopped back down on the bed. She clung to Aiolia who rolled over to face her, resting his forehead against hers.

Milo hesitated for a moment, seeing as the two quickly became completely absorbed in one another.

As silently as he could, he made to leave, but he found himself being stopped. “Milo? Where are you going?” Aiolia asked, looking towards Milo with a vaguely disappointed look on his face.

Milo gave a smirk. “Clearly, you two need to have your moment.”

Aiolia’s face fell, seeing this, Marin spoke in his stead. “Aiolia wants you to come back afterward.”

Milo raised an eyebrow, meeting Aiolia’s gaze directly. “Is that so, Aiolia? Do you miss drifting off to sleep in my strong, _manly_ arms that much?”

Aiolia opened his mouth to respond but shut his mouth quickly after.

Milo let out a laugh, dragging his hand along the door frame as he left. “I’ll just wait outside. If you really want me to come back to snuggle that badly, I will.”

Aiolia’s expression lifted again, finally seeming to be relaxed again. Marin pulled her hands over his back, rubbing the constantly tense muscles of his shoulders. With the two of them alone at last, a silence first fell over them.

“Marin, I--”

“Yes, Aiolia?” Marin met his gaze, her eyes unclouded and her face flat. Aiolia sat there, simply gazing into her eyes for a few moments. It was hard for him to process everything that had just happened. All of the deeply ingrained ideas of monogamy and faithfulness had just been put to the test. But none of it felt wrong.

As exhausted as he was, Aiolia was still certain that his body still had more in it. But all he wanted at that moment was to fully satisfy his beloved Marin. Touching her, even innocently, he could feel tremors course throughout her entire body. Aiolia let his hand trail from her shoulder down her arm.

Marin had also grabbed for herself one of her vibrators and held it squeezed between her thighs. She relished for a few moments in Aiolia’s affectionate embrace, pulling herself up along his body so that her face was level with his. “You want to see me cum, Aiolia?” Marin asked, staring directly into his eyes.

Aiolia stared back, unblinkingly, one hand gripping her hip. “Please, my love.”

Marin nodded, propping up one of her legs on Aiolia’s waist. She flipped on the vibrator, having to bite down a scream when it touched her cilt.

“Are you sure you even need that much?” Aiolia asked, being able to feel the vibrations against his own stomach. Marin didn’t respond, already lost in the pleasure. She squeezed the vibrator in such a way that the tip was nestled against her clit. She was able to keep in place by nudging up against Aiolia’s stomach and began to thrust against him.

Aiolia held her close, kissing her briefly when he could catch her lips, feeling how her body continued to heat up, the tension quickly building to its breaking point. Marin let out a wail when it finally became too much, gasping Aiolia’s name as ecstasy coursed over her.  When she finished, she turned off the vibrator and tossed it away, clinging to Aiolia almost defiantly. Her body was still hot and sweaty but she wanted to remain close to Aiolia, no matter what.

Having heard the two of them quiet down, Milo returned wearing a light t-shirt, his cellphone in hand.

“Is that Shaina?” Aiolia asked.

“Yeah--” he was cut off by his phone buzzing a few more times.

“She seems...angry.”

“Nah, she’s just shaking me down for details.” Milo then typed a reply, completing the message with a quick selfie. He then turned his phone off and placed it on Aiolia’s bedside table before flopping back on the bed. Milo pulled a blanket over the three of them, then propped himself up on his elbows, looking expectantly up at Aiolia.

“Well? How did it go?” Aiolia’s expression was all the response Milo needed. Marin pulled herself closer to Aiolia, laughter on her lips. “I suppose we can save the talking for later. You both look exhausted.”

Marin gave Milo a pointed look but returned to her place, her head resting against Aiolia, completely and utterly content. Milo did the same, sliding himself next to Aiolia and getting comfortable.

"Speaking of Shaina," Marin began silently. "Have I ever told you what she and I got up to in college?"

Milo grinned over Aiolia. "I mean she's mentioned a few things."

Aiolia squeezed his eyes shut, placing his hands over his face. 

Milo laughed. "What, you can't be having double standards now?"

"No, I just-- Shaina is your girlfriend, Milo. I don't want to imagine her in such a way. It's indecent."

Milo nudged Aiolia playfully in the side. "I mean I above all people know how irresistible she is."

"I do too," Marin added.

"I'm sure Marin would love to put on a show for you too. If we switch things around a bit."

Aiolia frowned. "I have a feeling that Shaina wouldn't--"

"We can ask her later," Milo said, waving a hand dismissively. "Leave that decision up to her." 

Aiolia gave a dissatisfied huff, but let his eyes fall shut nonetheless. Exhaustion was due to fall over him no matter what, and there was no better way to drift off than surrounded by the two people he loved the most.

"Goodnight Aiolia," Marin whispered.

Milo grinned "Sleep tight, I'll try not to bite~"

A small smile spread across Aiolia's face. "Goodnight," he replied, letting himself fall into the void.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do I reconcile my multishipping? Have them both bang Aiolia at the same time, that's how.  
> I apologise if there wasn't enough Milo in this, as you can see i quite love Marin/Aiolia  
> But Milo tends to shove himself into the spotlight whether I plan it or not.  
> I hope you enjoyed!


	2. Retribution

“Come now Aiolia, how many times do I have to tell you it’s alright?” Milo’s voice floated in, only just barely audible over the moans that filled the room.

“I know I know, just--” Aiolia’s hands were covering his eyes that were also squeezed shut.

“Our lovely girlfriends are being so kind as to put on this show for us, the least you can do is to watch.”

Aiolia was about to respond when Shaina’s head whipped towards the two spectating men, a scowl twisting her face. “OPEN YOUR EYES YOU COWARD!” Shaina bellowed, causing Aiolia to start.

Milo let out a chuckle as Aiolia opened his eyes and saw again the dangerously tantalizing sight before him. His own girlfriend, the love of his life, Marin, was lying back sprawled on the bad with her old college girlfriend Shaina perched between her legs. Shaina was fiercely beautiful as always, something that even Aiolia couldn’t fully ignore. Her skin was flushed, her full figure completely on display. It was almost a cruel juxtaposition, Marin’s thin and narrow Asian frame compared to Shaina’s curvy Mediterranean one; but to Aiolia it just served to remind him of the things he loved so much about his Marin.

“I’m not going through all this for you to keep your eyes shut like a weakling,” Shaina snarled, sliding her hand into Marin’s folds and rubbing her clit to draw out a moan for emphasis. “I expect you to sit there and watch while I pleasure your girlfriend better than you ever could!”

Aiolia gulped, looking from Shaina’s determined face to Marin’s expression of overwhelming pleasure. “Please,” she gasped. “Aiolia I want you to see. I got to see you with Milo, now let me do the same.”

Aiolia swallowed. His internal dissonance was almost completely overwhelming. His heart and body wanted one thing, while his conscience told him the opposite. His mind kept telling him that everything about this was wrong- to watch his own girlfriend have sex with another woman (that woman being his own friend’s girlfriend). But he knew that he wanted it. He wanted to see Marin consumed in ecstasy, and he wanted to see Shaina’s lithe form as she gave Marin that pleasure.

With a shuddering breath, Aiolia grabbed onto Milo’s thigh for support. Milo immediately took Aiolia’s hand and squeezed it, reassuring Aiolia as best he could. With a brief glance at Milo, he turned back and forced himself to meet Marin’s gaze. “I want to see this, Marin. Please, allow me to witness you.”

A smile spread across Marin’s face, a surprisingly pure and warm one.

Shaina gave a scoff. “Now are we done with all the mushy crap?”

Aiolia nodded. “Go ahead, Shaina.”

“As if I need your permission,” Shaina said, lowering her head back to Marin’s chest. She kissed along Marin’s small but pert breasts, returning to a reddening kiss mark she had started early. As she did that, she secured her hand’s place in Marin’s pussy, hiking one of Marin’s legs over her hip. Marin let out a moan, arching her back, her eyes squeezing shut. Shaina used her thigh to thrust her hand against Marin, their bodies falling into a rhythm together. Shaina’s eyes were fixed on Marin’s face, her full breasts swinging with the momentum.

After becoming satisfied, Shaina pulled herself back, hooking Marin’s legs over her shoulders and immediately diving into her folds. Shaina somehow managed to make the usually slow and sensual act of cunnilingus into something totally different. Shaina arched her back, her ass in the air like a cat in heat as she hungrily licked Marin’s folds. With a thrusting motion she put pressure on Marin’s clit, quickly overwhelming Marin with intense pleasure.

Aiolia felt drool start to leak from his mouth, his eyes not knowing what to focus on. But at last he settle on Marin’s face, she was looking at him, her eyes struggling to stay open. She reached one arm out towards him, her lips quivering as she struggled to form words. 

Aiolia leaned forward, all but ready to leap up from the couch. Milo secured his arms around him, leaning into Aiolia’s shoulder to keep him in place.--

Once she finished, Shaina turned back and gave Aiolia a smug grin, lasciviously licking Marin’s cum off of her lips. Aiolia grimaced, turning his face away, fists clenching over his lap.

Milo looked up at Aiolia, chin resting on his shoulder. “Shaina certainly is wonderful, isn’t she?” Milo said quietly, his other hand wandering to Aiolia’s groin. Milo pulled Aiolia’s legs onto the couch they were sitting on, maneuvering himself on top. Milo made short work of what little clothing Aiolia still wore, leaving him exposed and flushed on his back. 

Milo leaned down to kiss Aiolia, feeling out just how desperately aroused he was. Aiolia kissed back, grabbing Milo’s hair and holding him, lips moving rather gently. Aiolia rocked his hips against Milo, letting out a small whine. But even as his body was entwined with Milo’s Shaina’s own soft noises drew his attention. Shaina was kneeling on the edge of the bed, facing where Aiolia and Milo lay. Marin had pulled herself up behind Shaina, taking her turn in groping her. Marin had one arm across Shaina’s breasts, the other between her thighs. 

Milo followed Aiolia’s gaze, smirking when he saw what had him so enraptured. Milo then rolled off of him, dragging Aiolia to his feet. Milo all but shoved Aiolia onto Shaina, the two of them rolling back onto the bed once Shaina got her claws in him.

They ended up with Aiolia hanging over her, Shaina’s fingernails digging into his biceps. Shaina smirked, her face flushed and her breathing starting to become heavy. “If you have something to say, say it.”

“Shaina, I…”

“What,” Shaina barked.

Aiolia took in a gasping breath. “I want to…”

“Just spit it out.”

“I want to…I want to fuck you, _so_ badly right now.”

Shaina’s smirk softened into something close to a smile. “Feels good to just come out and say it, doesn't it?”

Marin then pulled herself up next to them, resting a hand on Aiolia’s back. “Indulge yourself. It’s better than just keeping your desires locked up.” She ran her hand along his shoulders, feeling out where she knew his knots always formed.

Shaina rolled her eyes. “Just shut up and fuck me already, Marin’s right here, it’s not cheating if she knows it’s happening.” Despite how close they were, and how aroused and attracted they both clearly were, Aiolia still seemed hesitant. “Do you need me to ease you in then? Fine.” Shaina then grabbed him by the neck and kissed him, not letting him pull away even for a second. Shaina was ravenous, taking Aiolia’s lips and tongue all for herself. She clamped her legs around his abdomen, keeping him close until the heat between them caused him to finally start to let go. 

Without even needing an invitation, Aiolia’s hands went to Shaina’s breasts, catching her by surprise and causing her to break the kiss to moan. He dug his fingers in, rubbing her breasts in circular motions as his mouth began to wander downward. He sucked on the sensitive flesh of her neck, dragging his hands down her abdomen to dig into her hips.

Marin shifted, pulling herself flush against Shaina’s side. disappointed that Aiolia had moved on from Shaina’s supple chest. When he had moved out of the way enough, Marin reached up and grabbed Shaina’s right breast that was closest to her. Shaina gave a startled grunt, turning to meet Marin’s grin with her scowl. “You’re just so cute when you’re being groped,” Marin purred, circling her thumb around Shaina’s nipple. 

Shaina grimaced, turning to look at her other side, where milo sat back on his knees, watching. “What the hell are you staring at?” Aiolia was kissing across her clavicle, his hands wandering to Shaina’s inner thighs.

With a grin, Milo slid up next to Shaina. Mirroring Marin, he also grabbed her other breast, adding even more to her pleasure. Shaina jerked her hips impatiently, her arousal clearly felt against Aiolia’s stomach. Aiolia pulled away finally, meeting her gaze with his. His hands rested at her waist, his expression rather serious.

“Shaina…roll over for me,” Aiolia requested softly.

Shaina smirked. “What if I said no?”

“Please…”

“What, so you can look at Marin and try to forget it’s me that you’re fucking? Hell no.” At that moment, Marin squeezed her breast, almost as to remind Shaina that she was there. “And with these two clinging to me like leeches I doubt that’s even possible.” Milo grinned, squeezing her other breast and kissing her cheek with a giggle. 

Using her legs, Shaina pulled Aiolia’s hips right up to her crotch, close enough that his erection pressed up against her wetness. Aiolia shuddered, his hips rocking against her slowly. “Just fuck me like this and don’t take your eyes off of me.”

Aiolia whimpered, forcing his eyes open as he inched himself even closer. With a long and drawn out whine, he slid himself deep inside of Shaina, her back arching as she felt his tip stroke along her g-spot.

With a little adjustment, Aiolia found his rhythm, his body rolling against her, goading their hips into rocking in unison. Aiolia’s abdomen was already slick with sweat, his arms and chest muscles flexing with every movement. He lifted his other arm to wipe his forehead, Milo taking that opportunity to wipe the sweat from Aiolia’s brow. 

“Enjoy her for me~” Milo said with a grin, resting his face on Shaina’s shoulder. “You are enjoying yourself, aren’t you Shaina dear?” Milo said, nudging the side of Shaina’s face with his nose. Shaina grimaced, her body still moving in sync with Aiolia’s. “It’s alright if you like Aiolia’s dick better than mine, I can’t blame you honestly.” Milo caught Shaina’s gaze for that moment, stroking her cheek. 

“Yeah your dick is way too pointy.”

Milo chuckled. “You’ve told me plenty of times dear,” he said, leaning in to kiss her. She eagerly returned the affections, but broke the kiss when Aiolia gave her a particularly well-aimed thrust. When Shaina met Aiolia’s eyes again, his lips were formed into a slight pout. Shaina smirked, seeing the faint jealousy flicker in his eyes. “What, now you want me all to yourself?” Shaina asked, looping her arms around his neck, her breasts still bouncing with his rhythm. “You were so reluctant before--” Aiolia had gotten more and more aggressive, his whole body weight rocking against her. Aiolia’s grunts at long last starting to turn into moans. 

“Aiolia,” Marin gasped, reaching for his hair. “Are you close?”Aiolia only mewled in response, his voice broken by lilting cries as he gazed back down at Marin. Aiolia’s focus on Shaina was interrupted and he lunged in to kiss Marin. The kiss was fevered and wild, Aiolia grabbing her and tasting her lips in the throes of intense arousal. But Shaina didn’t let Marin monopolize his attentions for much longer. Shaina grabbed Aiolia’s face, giving him a particularly salacious scowl. Marin then turned her attention to Shaina, watching her face and her body react to Aiolia’s deep and powerful thrusts. 

“Aiolia!” Shaina gasped, bucking her hips as she joined in him plateau. But the closer Aiolia got, the more conflict edged into his expression. Aiolia groaned, slowing his pace to ward off the inevitable, with a desperate glance back down at the three of them, Aiolia made his choice.

Aiolia wrenched himself out of Shaina at the last possible second, scrambling away and crawling over Milo to escape. Milo followed, placing a hand on Aiolia’s back. Aiolia turned gazing desperately back at Milo. There was no need for words, Aiolia’s expression said it all. There was only so far he could indulge his desires before it became too much for him. Wordlessly, Milo pressed himself against Aiolia’s chest and let Aiolia take control.

Marin pulled Shaina into her arms, the two of them watching as Aiolia slammed Milo face down into the bed, unable to resist humping Milo’s leg. Milo however had come prepared, which Aiolia was too blinded with lust to notice immediately. As Milo was busy having his arms pinned to the side, Shaina had to slide in, elbowing Aiolia away enough to undo the thong Milo was still wearing. 

“Aiolia, holy shit, let me at least open up Milo’s asshole, _then_ you can fuck him,” Shaina said, batting him away. 

Marin took that cue to crawl over, perching on Aiolia’s thigh and grabbing him from behind. While Shaina undid Milo’s underwear and worked the butt plug out of him, Marin gave Aiolia a few long strokes to his cock to try and sate him for the moment. Aiolia let out a low purr in response, his hips moving gratefully against her hand. Marin giggled, leaning forward to nip playfully at Aiolia’s ear.

Once Milo was ready, Shaina put the thong and plug away and pulled herself up in front of Milo, pulling her boyfriend’s face into her lap. She grabbed a couple pillows and stuffed them under Milo’s chest so he would have nothing keeping him from making her cum along with them. She made eye contact with Marin who nodded in understanding. Marin kept a firm hold on Aiolia’s cock, leaning in and pushing him towards the waiting Milo.

Aiolia rested his hands on Milo’s back, dragging his hands across Milo’s skin before bracing himself on the bed. Aiolia rubbed his cock against Milo’s ass, letting out a strained groan.

Marin pressed herself flush against Aiolia’s back, reaching down to grab Aiolia’s shaft again. “What are you waiting for?” she asked breathlessly. “I want to see you fuck Milo, _hard._ ”

Aiolia let out a whimper, resting the head of his cock right at Milo’s entrance. Aiolia then lowered his head, pressing his lips against Milo’s neck in a long kiss. “Thank you, my friend,” Aiolia whispered, finally giving in and plunging himself inside. Aiolia and Milo moaned in unison, Milo’s sounds however being muffled by Shaina shoving her vulva against his face.

Aiolia whimpered, starting up an agonizingly slow pace to keep himself from finishing far too soon. He dug his hands into the bed, his back arching anamalistically. Meanwhile Marin kept herself pressed against Aiolia’s back as best she could, reaching down to grab Milo’s cock, helping him like he had helped her before. Aiolia was already very far along, despite his incredible endurance, he wouldn’t last forever, and no one wanted Milo to be left behind. Milo ground his ass against Aiolia’s thrusts in perfect rhythm, still desperately lavishing Shaina’s clit with his tongue.

Shaina’s head flew back, narrowly avoiding bashing herself on the headboard. She held Milo’s face tightly between her thighs, forcing her eyes open just enough to be able to still see Aiolia’s face. His expression was fierce and yet somehow vulnerable. His teeth were bared but he still seemed torn. But soon enough all those doubts melted away as his body began to fill with heat. Shaina continued to watch as his mouth fell open, his eyes squeezing shut. 

“Milo--I'm close--“ Aiolia gasped, this prompting Milo to dig his hand into Shaina’s hip, the other slipping under his chin to press inside at long last. He slid his long fingers easily to her g-spot, stroking in earnest to send her higher and higher. 

Marin however, even as she clung to Aiolia hadn't taken her eyes off of Shaina. Seeing her face consumed in ecstacy was something she had been denied far too long. “Shaina--“ Marin called. “Cum for us.”

Somehow that seemed to be all she needed. The embarrassment of being called out to was enough to distract her from holding back. Within moments Shaina’s whole body began to convulse, she doubled forward, curling around Milo, all but bashing noses with Aiolia. She let out a scream, and came with one last violent shake, letting herself fall back onto the pillows. With Milo having been released, he finally came back up for air. “Shaina--“ he tried to speak but found himself quickly too far gone. While Aiolia had slowed his pace just enough to keep himself at the edge, Marin seemed to have decided who was going to cum next. With his eyes focused on Shaina’s flushed face, Milo lost himself, cumming all at once as Aiolia took that cue to start up his full pace again. Milo could hardly support himself any longer, but was waiting eagerly for Aiolia to cum too. 

Aiolia leaned back, holding himself almost upright with his hands holding Milo’s hips in place. Marin held on for dear life, grabbing a hold of his chest as she placed her lips to his ear. “Aiolia~~ cum for me~”

He let out a cry, shuddering as he finally couldn't hold on any longer. “Aaaa... Mi--! Ma--aaaah~“ he couldn't seem to decide what name to scream as he rode out his orgasm, collapsing on top of Milo in a heap. Pulling himself weakly out of Milo, he rolled to the side with Marin’s help. 

After they began to catch their breath, Marin dragged herself up to Aiolia’s chest, pulling a blanket up between them. Aiolia was exhausted, his gentle sandy curls clinging to his face, drenched with sweat. He let out a soft whimper, turning to nuzzle Marin’s cheek. He couldn’t speak or even open his eyes, but he still wanted Marin to know that he appreciated her. Marin pulled him close without any hesitation, letting him rest his head against her chest. She placed a soft kiss to his forehead, coiling their bodies tightly together.

From the other side of the bed, Shaina had started to shift around. Swinging her legs gingerly over Milo’s head, she swung her legs to the side and got to her feet. Looking back, she saw Milo reaching for her and had to slap his hand away that was clearly going for her ass. Milo let his hand fall limply in defeat. Shaina scoffed, crossing her arms as she nodded over to the closely cuddling couple behind them. Milo lifted his head to see, a soft smile forming on his lips as he beheld the scene for a few moments.

Shaina scoffed again, grabbing Milo by the shoulder to hurry him up. With a small whine, Milo rolled himself to the side, his legs flopping awkwardly over the side of the bed. “Shaina,” Milo said softly. “We should…” but just as he tried to stand, he found that there was no strength in his hips and legs, and he collapsed to his knees on the floor.

Shaina, instead of scoffing once again, leaned down and dragged him to his feet, swinging one of his arms over her shoulders. Shaina was a little weak too, but still had enough strength to make sure that the two of them could hobble safely to the next room.

Once Milo was deposited on the couch in the living room, Shaina went back to clean up. Disposing of condoms and bringing fresh towels. Clothing herself in one of Marin’s robes, she eventually made to leave, but not without one last glance back at her friends. 

Aiolia was completely unconscious, his breaths coming slow and peacefully. Marin had herself nestled against his chest now, a deeply contented smile on her face. Perhaps at one point long ago, Shaina might have been jealous of the two; of their strong bond and deep trust. But now she could simply admire it, and enjoy it. Her days of pining after impossibilities were long over, especially since Milo wouldn’t allow her to sink into such despair ever again.

“Shainaaaa--” Milo’s voice from behind her dragged her from her thoughts. Knowing exactly what Milo wanted, Shaina returned to the couch with one of Aiolia’s robes, lying it flat over his exposed body. “Shaina...” he whispered again, reaching a limp arm out towards her. Shaina took his hand with a small smirk, climbing up to join him on the couch. She slid behind him and curled up around him, his head resting against her breasts. Her arms held him close, somewhat possesively, as Shaina knew that was what Milo preferred. 

“What, did you want another glimpse of the happy couple?”

“No, idiot. I went back to clean up, otherwise the smell would last for days.”

Milo let out a low gentle laugh, his eyes crinkling slightly as he continued to gaze up at her.

“So how was it? Finally having Aiolia like you always wanted?” Milo asked, quite earnestly. Shaina scowled, turning away and refusing to meet his gaze. “I have no idea what the hell you’re talking about.”

“Come on, how was it?” Milo goaded.

“It was fun I guess...” Shaina admitted finally “But..”

“But?” Milo nudged.

Shaina’s face flushed. “But...it wasn’t with you so...”

“So...?”

“It was weird okay! Having some other guy fuck me while you watched!”

“But you seemed perfectly fine when it was you and Marin together...”

Shaina scowled again. “That—That’s different...”

“I am fully aware of that. Well I’m sorry if you didn’t enjoy it—”

Shaina grimaced, replying quickly. “No— I did. Aiolia was...good,” Shaina mumbled. “He was a little rough, but it was a nice change of pace I guess.”

Milo smirked “Does that mean you’d like me to try being a little rough with you?” Shaina slapped his shoulder lightly, giving him a pointed look of disgust. Milo just laughed. “Of course, I’m the one who gets roughed up and tossed around.”

“Idiot...” Shaina let her head flop down to rest against Milo’s, her grip around him relaxing slightly. 

“But, thank you...Shaina.” Milo said, drowsiness starting to enter his voice.

“What on earth are you thanking me for?”

“For letting me be there with you.”

Shaina rolled her eyes, her face close enough that Milo was able to steal a brief kiss. Shaina didn’t push back, her eyes instead falling shut, remaining closed for a moment even after he had pulled away.

“That’s the first time we’ve kissed all evening.”

Shaina’s eyes opened to glare back at him, shifting a bit in her irritation. Milo squeezed her hand, clearly starting to have trouble keeping his eyes open. Shaina brushed some hair out of his face, then returning to holding his hand. “Just sleep already, you’re exhausted.”

“But—”

“I’ll still be here when you wake up, idiot,” Shaina said with a surprising amount of affection, her face softening into a small smile. Milo then sighed happily, taking a hold of her hand again as he let his eyes fall shut. With Shaina gently stroking his hair, he drifted off to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My milo/shaina biased pushed through at the end. Subtely trying to get more people to ship them ;;;  
> and even though this started with Aiolia/marin, they barely even interacted sexually in this, but it's all about their trust and acceptance. Healthy poly<3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> If you're interested, I actually offer fanfiction commissions! Information linked [here ](http://bit.ly/2qluxK7)  
> Or if you would simply like to support my writing you can pledge on [Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/abyssia)! https://www.patreon.com/abyssia  
> Thank you!


End file.
